


Preponderate - Father Dance Off

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1415]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Bishop notices something odd. McGee, Tony, Gibbs, and Abby's fathers are all present at NCIS today. She mentions something to Abby and the great father get together is created.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1415]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Preponderate - Father Dance Off

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/16/2003 for the word [preponderate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/03/16/preponderate).
> 
> preponderate[ pri-pon-duh-reyt ]  
verb (used without object), pre·pon·der·at·ed, pre·pon·der·at·ing.  
to exceed something else in weight; be the heavier.  
to incline downward or descend, as one scale or end of a balance, because of greater weight; be weighed down.  
to be superior in power, force, influence, number, amount, etc.; predominate:  
Evidence for the accused preponderated at the trial.
> 
> This is for Prompt #5 of the September 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/207984.html) which features artwork similar to the below by the lovely rose_malmaison.

“What is this? Bring your father to work day?” Bishop asked Abby. “Your dad is here, Senior is in the bullpen, McGee’s dad is up in MTAC with him, and I know I saw Jackson too.”

“No, but that would be awesome!” Abby bounced excitedly. “We should totally do a father/child get together after work. It will be great.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Abby,” Bishop attempted to stall Abby’s plans before she got too gung ho. She’d seen the tension between Senior and Tony and didn’t think it was a good idea to force them to spend more time together.

“Nonsense. It’s a great idea. You don’t worry about a thing. I’ll handle it all,” Abby cheerfully announced, immediately turning back to her computer with a beaming smile.

Bishop frowned as she left the lab. She had a bad feeling about this, but she’d been at NCIS for long enough to know that you couldn’t stop Abby when she got an idea in her head. At least, not unless your name was Gibbs.

Bishop kind of wished her own father were here. However, he’d been gone for a long time. It kind of hurt to see everyone else with their fathers when she couldn’t be with hers. At the same time, she was happy for them.

Bishop hadn’t expected to be pulled into the father/child get together since her dad wasn’t here, but apparently this was a team outing. Abby insisted that Bishop needed to come too. Bishop wasn’t sure why, but she agreed since Abby was determined and it was better to just go with it when Abby got that way.

The entire team plus the fathers piled into one of the NCIS vans from the motor pool. Bishop didn’t want to know how Abby had gotten permission to use one for this adventure. When the vehicle pulled to a stop and they piled out, they found themselves at one of the newer dance clubs.

“Really, Abbs?” Gibbs gave her his put upon look.

“I promise they have music you’ll like Gibbs.”

Tony grinned and even Senior seemed excited. McGee’s dad seemed about as excited as Gibbs, though Jackson was trying to get Gibbs to relax and let loose. McGee was staring between his dad and Abby like he thought Abby had lost her mind. 

Bishop knew that this was a bad plan, but she was mostly along for the ride at this point in time. After the first round of shots, Senior asked Bishop for a dance and she couldn’t deny him. Jackson encouraged Tony to ask Gibbs, who gave in somewhat grudgingly. 

The dance floor soon became a competition floor as Gibbs spun Tony around as fast or faster than Senior did Bishop. They were both clearly trying to show off. Bishop didn’t appreciate being caught up in the middle of it, but put up with it for the rest of the dance before begging off. 

Senior then asked Abby to dance, but Abby shook her head dragging her father onto the dance floor instead. Before Bishop knew it, a dance competition had been declared. First it started off with father/child pairings.

As Bishop didn’t have someone to pair off with, she’d been dragged into the role of judge. Honestly, Bishop spent most of her time laughing as they all tried various fancy moves with a modicum of success. She didn’t have the slightest idea how to judge them and honestly didn’t feel comfortable giving points to one “couple” over another.

Of course, the dancing skills of Tony and Senior preponderated the others, but she wasn’t about to tell anyone that. Gibbs skills weren’t far behind, but Jackson was slowing him down. She insisted that it wasn’t a fair fight due to the discrepancy in ages. 

Abby clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. Apparently, since Bishop hadn’t judged this competition, it was her job to now pair everyone off based on skill level. The ones with the highest skill should be paired with those with the lowest skill, so that the competition could be fair and she could judge. 

It was then determined that each group would get thirty minutes to train before the competition would resume. Bishop thought the whole thing was crazy, but she had to admit that she was enjoying herself even without a father. The best dancers were by far Abby, Tony, Gibbs, and Senior which meant that each of them had to be paired with the remaining, Abby’s father, McGee, Jackson, McGee’s father.

Bishop made the executive decision that because McGee’s father was so stiff that if he was to dance to the best of his ability it would have to be with Abby. She then paired Tony with Jackson, Gibbs with Abby’s father and Senior with McGee. Everyone accepted that this was fair and went to separate areas of the dance room to practice without anyone else involved in the competition being able to steal their ideas.

Bishop couldn’t wait to see what they came up with. After the thirty minutes were up, each of the “couples” made their way back to the dance floor that Bishop could easily see. She waited for a new song to start and then signalled for everyone to begin dancing.

Bishop wondered if McGee’s father had been faking his dance skill when he’d been dancing with McGee before because he was doing an amazing job of leading Abby around the dance floor. Which wasn’t to say that the others were doing a poor job, they all appeared to have put their thirty minutes to good use. 

Bishop had no idea how she was going to decide the winner of this competition. Honestly, they were all doing amazingly well. Some were still a bit awkward with their new partners, but none of them looked terrible anymore.

She really wanted to just tell them all that they were all amazing and not pick one, but they all groaned when she suggested that. Apparently this had become a competition and their pride was now on the line. Bishop kept hoping that they’d get interrupted with a case, so that she wouldn’t have to make a decision. No such luck, however. 

Finally, Bishop sighed and proclaimed Senior and McGee to be in last place. Gibbs and Abby’s dad were in third. Abby and Tony were clapping their hands excitedly, both of them eager to find out which of them had won.

Bishop stared between the two not knowing who to pick. They’d both done amazingly well. “By a very close margin, Abby and McGee’s dad came in first.”

Tony pouted a bit, but quickly put a smile on his face as he congratulated Abby and McGee’s dad. Everyone seemed to deflate a bit, after that, and eventually they called it a night, piling back into the van to be dropped off at their respective sleeping quarters. The next day everything seemed back to normal at NCIS.

None of the fathers were around and they’d caught a case as usual. However, Bishop couldn’t forget the night they’d had. During the lull where they were waiting for evidence to be processed to confirm their suspect, Bishop gathered photos from the NCIS security cameras of each father/child combination. 

She took those photos and made copies of them. One for each of the four fathers and one for each of the four children. She then took the photos and made a collage of all four photos for each person before having it framed. 

She added a little note to the back for the NCIS agents, “Don’t forget why we do this,” before handing out the framed collages to them to keep for themselves and give one to their fathers. It was a beautiful memory and she didn’t want any of them to forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
